


Found

by templorandom



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: You were a foreigner in a new land. Alone and wary, a young Dane catches your eye.
Relationships: Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love Sihtric. He is the cutest, softest boy! Such Husband Material. He needs some love because I don't see many fics centered on him. And this takes place in an AU were he isn't married, because I actually really like him with his wife. It also takes place in like Season 2 because I have not caught up haha.

You watched him from afar, too self-conscious to make your presence known. 

It was not a habit of yours to be timid. Quiet yes, but not timid. Around him, however, you were...frozen. You held your breath and averted your gaze when he was near. 

Not that it mattered. He rarely seemed to glance your way.

Hiding behind a wooden structure, your face was shielded but your gaze never waivered. He seemed less imposing from afar. But you knew. You knew how tall and strong he really was.

You also knew his eyes were two different colors. One blue and the other brown. You knew his hair had some lighter amber strands, though it looked mostly black. You knew his lip twitched when he felt uneasy and that he was quick to laugh.

Sihtric was much more than all of that, though. He had a good heart. He was a loyal man. You heard he had suffered under his cruel father, and yet he still had love to give. You saw it when he spoke to his lord. When the Irishman with the clever tongue fought playfully with him. 

He had love inside.

And you wanted a taste of it. You were eager for it. Desperate for some semblance of affection in this foreign land. A warm touch that reminded you of the easy tenderness of your home. You were not treated poorly by these people - Danes, they called themselves - but you sensed their hesitancy around you. You clearly were not one of them. 

The woman you served, Gisela, was kind enough. She was beautiful and regal and always smiled at you when you met her eye. You could tell she wanted to make you feel at ease, but you kept your distance. Just as you did now.

"You know better than to do that," you heard Finan say as they passed. You turned to the side, lowering your head so that they would not acknowledge you. Their booted feet thudded across the dry earth and you watched them, eyes still furtive though their backs were now to you. 

Once they were far enough away you stepped forward, watching them until they were nothing but shapeless forms in the distance.

* * *

A snapping sound stilled your lips.

The sun had fallen and a coolness had spread throughout the land without its warmth. Though you were still getting used to the lack of heat, it did not keep you from your prayers. They were the one thing you still had from home. 

Every evening you would walk to the river as quietly and carefully as you could. The solitude was soothing, and you enjoyed the sound of the rushing water. You would cleanse your hands and face, your lips moving softly as you prayed to your god. No one ever found you and you always walked back alone, feeling at peace.

This night was different.

You blinked once then shifted your gaze sideways. Perhaps it was a trick of the mind. Or it could be a spirit that had followed you from your homeland, finally revealing itself to you after all this time.

You were still. Waiting. When nothing happened you exhaled softly, blinking a few more times before your lips began moving again. Eventually, your eyes closed, and you lost yourself in your words.

There it was again. That snapping sound. As if pieces of wood were breaking in half.

"Show yourself. Now," you said, voice clear and firm as you lowered your palms to your thighs. As soon as the words left your lips, a chill ran up your neck. What if there was a wild beast hunting for food? You did not want to end up as its prey.

The pounding in your chest started to pick up, as quickly as your thoughts now flowed. Gathering your skirt, you began to rise when a dark shape dropped from the branches above. You made no sound but could not help flinching in surprise.

Your gaze rose as you followed the movement of the creature. When it reached its full height you realized it was not a beast at all.

It was Sihtric.

Your heart felt as if it would bounce out of your chest when you met his eyes. He looked back at you with a playful smile, but all you could manage was to stare back silently.

"Should you be out here on your own?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I was praying," you replied softly. "No one disturbs me here."

"I disturbed you?" he posed, brows raising.

"No," was your immediate response. "I meant...it is quiet here. I meant that no one comes here."

"You are here. You are not no one."

You did not know how to respond. So you said nothing.

"I was watching you as you prayed. You do not pray as the Saxons do. What language was that?" Sihtric asked, propping his back against the tree. 

"I am not a Saxon," you said, gripping your skirt tightly. 

"No. You do not look it," he said, his eyes roaming over you. "But you speak their language. And ours. Where are you from?"

"Far away," you said, lifting your head to meet his gaze. It was the first time you looked at him straight on. Though you kept your face still, you wanted to run away and scream.

The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he laughed. "Yes. But where?"

You told him, and then shared your name when he pressed for that as well. "I have not heard a name like that before."

"It means..." you began, then pressed your lips together to keep from saying more. You did not know why you had the urge to share, but it came unbidden nonetheless.

"What? Tell me," he urged, a smile tugging at his mouth. He lifted himself off the tree and approached you, crouching down next to your still form. You could feel the warmth rolling off of his body and you clenched your teeth together.

"Beauty," you said quietly, digging your nails into the meat of your leg. Sihtric turned his head to look at you as he plucked the blades of grass beneath him.

"Your mother is a völva," he stated after some time. You looked at him, confusion clear in your features. Sihtric tossed what was in his hand and laughed again. "She could talk with the spirits. See what was to come before it happened."

"No," you told him, still confused. "I do not understand. She was a simple woman. She had no abilities."

"She must have been," he insisted, still tugging at the grass. "She must have seen what you would look like, to give you such a name."

It took you a second before you gathered his meaning. Then your eyes went wide. Your lips parted but nothing came out.

Sihtric looked at you again and smiled easily when you met his gaze. 

* * *

Every night he would join you silently, watching as you prayed. He always waited until you were done before speaking; asking about your home, your family, your life before the Danes. 

You answered patiently, thinking he would eventually tire or lose interest. But he always came back. He seemed captivated by your stories- the people you had met during your travels, the things you had seen.

You never said so out loud, but you loved being around him. His sweet, inquisitive nature was more than a little pleasant. And you knew he was only interested in hearing your stories of foreign lands. But still, your heart sped up every time he smiled at you in the darkness.

During the day as well, you caught him looking your way, and you would bow your head in greeting quickly before returning to your duties. 

"She does not want ya, Sihtric. A girl like that is too good for the likes of ya," Finan teased him every time you would pass, and Sihtric only rolled his eyes. 

_How wrong he is_ , you would think, biting your lip. 

You did want him. You wanted to throw yourself at him like a woman gone mad. But you knew the warrior was only teasing his friend. He meant nothing more. What the young Dane felt towards you was mere curiosity.

One night you had finished your prayers, and he had yet to appear. You stifled your disappointment and left the river, realizing he must have finally had his fill of your tales. Sleep was hard to find, but eventually, it came. You tossed and turned, fighting against the nagging thoughts in your head.

A tapping sound brought you back to consciousness and you inhaled deeply. It rang again, a little louder, and this time you sat up quickly, trying to find the source despite the fog in your head. You followed it outside and found none other than Sihtric, a crooked smile on his face.

"You're awake," he said as if it pleased him.

"Yes. You woke me," you told him, nodding once slowly. He approached you, eyes never leaving yours, and you resisted the urge to back away. Sihtric looked down at you, searching your face quietly before smiling again.

"You look beautiful like this," he told you, tilting his head. 

You blinked up at him. "Like what?" you asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Like this," he said again, raising a hand near your face. "I wish you could see what I see right now." Your gazed followed his movement as he cupped your jaw, warm fingers finding the hair at your nape. 

"I am sorry I did not find you earlier. Uhtred needed me," he told you, his hand trailing down your neck.

 _I needed you_ , you wanted to say but didn't. You knew he was loyal to his lord. You would not be foolish enough to think he would feel the same for you simply because you willed it.

All you could do was nod.

His grip left your neck and found your hand, tugging you forward. "Let's go."

"Go where?" you asked, following behind him meekly.

"To the river."

"Sihtric," you began, and he turned, eyeing you with an odd smile on his face. "It is the middle of the night."

"Are you afraid?" he questioned, rubbing his thumb across your skin. You tried to ignore it, how it felt like you were on fire wherever he touched you.

"No," you said, shaking your head. "I am tired and cold." _Cold where your hands have not been._

He approached you again, still holding on to you tightly. "I'll keep you warm."

And you certainly could not say no to that. 

* * *

You followed him to the river, both of you carrying a few cloaks you had found along the way. He laid some down on the grass then lied back, patting the space next to him. You lowered yourself, sitting as you did when you prayed.

Your eyes watched the dark water as it flowed, but you could feel his gaze on you. Part of you felt odd under his eye. He usually looked at you when you spoke, as if to make sure he caught every word. That you did not mind. And you were the one accustomed to watching. He was always the subject of your gaze; it was rarely the opposite. This silent staring made your skin prickle.

Sihtric called your name softly and you turned to him. He reached for your hand again, and you watched silently as he sat up.

"I am sorry, for not coming before," he said to you.

"I know," you assured, looking forward again. "We all have obligations."

"Yes," he began, "but I..." he squeezed your hand within his larger one and you turned to him again.

"Sihtric, I know. You are a loyal man. You love your lord, and you must do what he asks. I understand," you said to him, ready to face forward and watch the flowing water. But before you could, he leaned down and met his lips to yours.

You weren't sure what death felt like, but perhaps this was it. Perhaps it was sweet and warm and completely mind-consuming. Perhaps you were dying this very moment, as Sihtric moved his mouth across yours.

When he pulled away you trailed after him, chasing his mouth. He laughed softly, kissing you quickly again. Your lids fluttered open and you gazed back at him, mind blank.

"I missed you," he said lowly, gripping your neck again. "All I wanted to do was find you, see your face."

Your heart leaped into your throat. "I...missed you," you echoed. "I always...miss you."

Sihtric's smile widened before he kissed you again. He pulled you closer, bringing you chest to his before he lowered you down onto the cloaks.

"I would watch you," he murmured between your kisses. "When you thought I could not see you. I always did. You are not very good at hiding," he teased you.

You smiled, averting your gaze. "Why did you not say anything?"

"I could ask the same of you," he replied, propping himself up with both arms.

You blinked, then looked down. "I was afraid. And I am alone here. I wanted to know someone. I wanted to know you."

 _Only you_ , your eyes told him as they meet his in the darkness. The light of the moon shone across his features and you couldn't help but be struck by his beauty.

"You are not alone anymore," Sihtric whispered, kissing you again. "You will never be alone again. I will not let it happen."

Your heart burst in your chest at his words. You kissed him back eagerly, writhing and panting under him. Sihtric responded in kind, moving between your legs to place his weight onto you.

You pulled him even closer, calling his name in a pleading whisper. His hands ran down your sides as he trailed his lips down your neck. You cradled his head in your hands, feeling a slickness between your thighs as he mouthed at your skin.

"Sihtric, I-" you bit your lip, your mind full of fog again. He rose over your body, breathing as hard as you were.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, searching your face as he stroked your temple.

"No," you said clearly, reaching down to lift your skirts. You were not sure what it was you needed, but you knew he needed it as well. Whatever would happen next, you were with him. You were safe. You could give each other whatever it was that you both searched for at that moment.

"Please," was all you said when you met his gaze.

He reached down to undo his own ties, leaning forward to kiss you again. You shifted, adjusting your body to welcome him, and gasped when he finally slid into you.

Everything you had imagined in the quiet realms of your mind did not compare to this. Having Sihtric above you like this, inside you. You lifted your head to meet his lips again, your hands grasping at him fiercely.

Sihtric moved, sliding out slowly before grinding back into you languidly. You exhaled sharply against his mouth and a whimper rose from your throat as he started to move faster.

He held you down, the motion of his hips no longer slow or soft. "I could never leave you," he said, finding your lips again. "I could not bear to never see you again, never hear your voice."

You moaned at his words and movements, clinging to him desperately. He reached between your bodies, his fingers playing with your slick skin. That only made you cry out louder.

"Sihtric-c, p-please," you begged again, barely getting the words out. It felt like something inside you was being wrung tightly and howled for release. 

Your arms and legs and everything inside grew tighter around him. Tighter and tighter and tighter until finally something broke and the most wondrous feeling spilled across your body. You moaned between clenched teeth and arched into him, his hands still slipping across your skin.

The wave of goodness was still flowing through you when it seemed to crash through him as well. He gripped you tightly, breathing heavily as he fell into you. His face pressed into your neck and you reached up, running your fingers through his hair.

"I could not bear it either," you whispered, kissing his temple.

* * *

You were not at the river when you woke. 

You sat up sharply. Sihtric was sitting under you, your bodies wrapped in the cloaks you had taken. He slept deeply, a peaceful look on his face. 

Both of you had cleansed yourselves in the water, and you had closed your eyes soon after, lying under the full moon. Sihtric must have carried you back as you slept, gently enough that you had not woken.

You stroked his face and his eyes opened slowly. A lazy smile widened his mouth when he met your eyes. You smiled back, then lied across his chest. After a moment of silence, you spoke. 

"Your words last night. Were they true?"

His chest grew with his breath, and you felt your heart beat wildly. "I said I would keep you warm. Are those words true?"

You pulled at the cloaks around you, shifting softly against the heat of his larger frame, and looked up at him slowly. He met your eyes.

Then you both smiled.


End file.
